This disclosure relates to systems and methods to hold a downhole device (e.g., a cable or toolstring) against a wellbore wall, which may improve a signal to noise ratio of wellbore measurements.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of any kind.
To locate and extract resources from a well, a wellbore may be drilled into a geological formation. Some wellbores may change direction at some point downhole. The change in direction may be at an angle as high as ninety degrees with respect to the surface, causing the wellbore to become horizontal. Downhole toolstrings and sensors are placed into the wellbore to identify properties of the downhole environment. In vertical portions of the wellbore, the downhole toolstrings and sensors may descend into the wellbore using only the force of gravity. However, the downhole toolstrings and sensors may descend into angled portions of the well through the use of additional forces other than gravity. As the wellbore approaches a more horizontal angle, the additional forces play a greater role in propelling the downhole toolstrings and sensors deeper into the wellbore. Once the downhole toolstrings and sensors reach the desired location within the wellbore, the sensors are used to gather data about the geological formation. However, this movement of the toolstrings and sensors may worsen the signal to noise ratio, which could lead to less accurate measurements.